Unexpected Moments
by Chelsea Rose
Summary: ROGAN. This story starts off with Rory at the 'Yale Male' party. She was saved by Logan, but they keep playing the BoyfriendGirlfriend things, end up kissing. Twice. Dean sees them, and we go from there. Read and Review please!
1. Yale Male Party

**Untitled**

By: Rory Larson

Rory stared nonchalantly out of her grandfathers study window. Watching as a number limos protruded into the massive parking area.

Numbers and numbers of 'Yale Males' strutted through the Gilmore residence, searching in vain for the hidden Heiress, Loralei Gilmore the third. Formally known as Rory, or to one inpaticular, Ace.

She smiled in memory of her adventure with the Huntzberger Heir, Logan Huntzberger, and his friends, Stephanie, Collin, and the 'exotic' Finn. The Life and Death Brigade was a turning point in her life. She started to see the world with a new perspective, life was to be lived, not suffacated till actual Death.

"Rory," The elegant voice of her grandmother, Emily Gilmore, called out to her through the beautifully pollished door, "There are guests waiting to see the Gilmore Princess."

Rory sighed, but rose from the comfortable leather office chair she was lounging on, and made her way towards the door, "I'm coming, Grandma."

Before Rory had reached the door, Emily slid gracefully throught the small opening, "Here, I brought you down some jewelry, those earings that I lent you won't simply be enough."

"Oh but Grandma, I could lose something of importance-" Rory started in an already defeated tone.

"None sense. You will look absolutely stunning for our guests." Emily slid out a beautiful tiara, with a very simple design of diamonds, that just happened to match with the earings and the necklace she was adorned with, "There you are."

Emily smiled beautifully, her eyes shining with pride as she told Rory, "You look like a princess."

"Thanks Grandma."

Emily only nodded, "Well, now that you have the proper jewelry on. Let's go greet some of the Yale Alumni."

Rory smiled as happily as she could, considering she was no where near Dean Forester, her boyfriend, at the time.

As Emily and Rory walked out of the door, Richard was walking by, "Ah! Rory! You look positively royal."

"Oh well, that might be because of the crown-" Richard smiled knowingly at Rory as Emily once again interupted Rory.

"Everyone! This is our grand daughter Rory! Isn't she lovely?" Rory blushed as it seemed everyone in the room that was forty and over, 'aaawed' at her.

"It's nice to meet you all." Rory nodded as she then was ushered through the ajoining rooms, gettting introduced to a massive amount of snobby rich kids that attended Yale with Rory.

She smiled at nodded if someone spoke to her, but when no one was paying even the slightest attention to her, she spaced out, staring at the wall, or a very expensive knick knack that her grandma had picked up while on one of her famous shopping escapades.

As she stood in a group of boys who were more interested in how fast their cars could go, she decided to sneak out of the room and call her mother, and inform her of what was happening.

8

A half an hour dragged on as Rory socialized with all the men at 'her' party, as she was standing alone for the first time since she was in the study, a man walked up to her.

Rory looked at him questionally, "Your grandparents sent me over to keep you company," She gave him a look as if to tell him, 'ooooooh,' but he added on, "Apparently we're meant for each other."

"Oh, well how conveinant." She smiled and tried to look around for help, but no one seemed to be coming to her rescue.

"Wait, how old are you?" He asked cautiously.

"Me?" She asked, "Well, I'm almost twenty."

He smiled, "Okay, Just Checking. Making sure everythings legal and all. Umm . . Hey, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh um . . No thanks?"

"Why? You get a little wild when you have a little too much?"

Rory smiled her acting smile, "Well you've figgured me out."

"Well I'd like to see that-"

"Rory!" A familiar voice called out to her, she inwardly sighed, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! I'm sorry I'm late. I hope your not mad! Your not mad, are you? Who's this?" He looked to the guy, "Hi! Logan Huntzberger! Nice to meet you!"

Logan shook the hand of the strange man in front of them, "Thanks for keeping my girl busy, cause if you hadn't, then she would've noticed that I was late and that would be bad, very very bad."

The guy looked confused, "Wait, she's your girlfriend?"

"Just going on a year and a Half," Logan told him as Rory put her head on his shoulder and, grabbed his hand that was hanging loosely on her shoulder.

She smiled sweetly at the guy as she walked away mumbling, "Thank you so much, Logan! I owe you big time!"

"No problem, Ace. It looked like you were cornered."

"I was. So what are you doing here?"

"Well . . . You grandparents invited me, and your grandma has excelent taste in food, exquisite really. That, and my parents forced me. Though they woudn't have had to. If I knew you were here"

Rory blushed a little, but sarcastically told him, "That's so sweet, Logan."

"Rory?" Rory turned around to see her grandfather, "Oh, Hi Grandpa, This is-"

"Logan! It's so nice to see you. How are your parents?"

"They're doing great! They're around here somewhere, Mom's obsessed with Emily's new drapes."

"Yes, Emily has wonderful taste when it comes to shopping," Richard to turned to Rory, "Since I see your in safe hands, I'll leave you two to chat." Richard told her, then winked at Logan and left.

In that process, Rory tried to resist the laugh that was in the back of her throat, "Safe Hands? You sunk your father's yacht, from what I was told."

Logan smiled playfully and advanced toward her, "I know what you mean. Considering your not so safe from my hands," he stopped when she rolled her eyes, "Okay, lesson number one about these type of parties, form a sub party."

Rory nodded listening carefully for the next words to come out but all Logan grabbed some bottles of the Champagne and called out, "FINN! FINN!"

"Finn's here?"

Finn walked out, "The party getting started?"

"Yeah, go get everyone into the pool house, then we can Party."

"I'm on it."

Rory rolled her eyes and follow Logan out to her grandparents pool house, "So what exactly do we do in these sub parties?"

"Drink and be merry."

"That's it?"

"That's it, Ace."

She sighed and grabbed Logan's hand, "Come with me, we need to go and get a few neccesities, and I do not need to be roped into another long conversation about cars. So you are now my lovely boyfriend for the time being, got it?"

Logan laughed, "Got it. What are we going to go get anyways?"

"Some things in my room."

"You live with your grandparents?"

"Um, no. I just have a room. Why do you care anyways. Let's just go and get that stuff."

"Gotcha."

They were walking through the room when she decided on another plan, "How about you go the other way, and I go this way, that way if I get cornered, You can save me?"

"What ever shoot's your hoop." He walked the opposite direction, and her grandparents noticed that she was alone and sent a young man after her.

Logan noticed right away, but decided to wait until they had gotten into a conversation.

When that happened, Logan made his way over to Rory, "Rory! There you are! I've been looking every where for you!"

Rory turned and saw her 'boyfriend' and smiled, "Logan, Where have you been?"

The boy looked at two, but when Logan came and wrapped his arm around her waist he asked, "Are you guys . . . "

Rory and Logan acted like they couldn't hear the guy, they looked into each other's eyes 'lovingly,' and then Logan dipped his head down and kissed her.

Rory closed her eyes and kissed him back, just as fiery as he was kissing her, "I'll just leave then."

Logan pulled away, a twinkle in his eyes, "That was fun, wasn't it Ace?" Rory rolled her eyes and pulled him upstairs.

8

Once they were in Rory's room, Logan sat down on her bed as she searched around, "I stayed here the other day, and I left some CDs and movies here."

She looked back at Logan, who smiled, "Perfect."

"Aha!" She pulled out from the closet and it held an old backpack, "My Entertainment collection." She grinned and handed it over to Logan.

"Why do I have to carry this?" Logan asked, "It's your stuff."

Rory laughed, "Because, _Honey_, you're the man."

"That doesn't justify me carrying your duffle bag."

"Oh yes, It does." Rory smiled sweetly, patting his blonde head. She then grabbed his hand and drug him all the way into the pool house, "We have music and movies!"

All the young men cheered at Rory's information. Rory let go of Logan's hand and went over to the CD player and put a mix in. She turned around and laughed, "I never thought I would find this fun."

"You know, Ace, the least expected are the most fun things to deal with in life." Logan told her matter-of-factly.

Rory looked impressed, "Wise words for someone with with such a low level of maturity." All the men seemed to ring out the words burn at the same time.

Colin laughed, "She's got a point there, Huntz." Logan rolled his eyes as he turned just in time to see Finn making a fool of himself.

Rory sat down on the couch inbetween Logan and Finn. Finn looked to her with dazed and confused eyes, "Have I met you before?"

"Many times, Finn."

"Oh well, then nice to see you again." He paused stared at her for a moment and opened his mouth, "Spank me?"

"I think the hangover tomorrow morning will be enough punishment." Rory said while laughing.

"Love, You havn't had enough to drink." Rory rolled her eyes and leaned towards Logan.

"Is he always like this?"

"Usually worse." Rory seemed to find this even more funny.

"I'd like to see that."

"Oh, I bet you'd like to see a lot of things in this room." Logan said, "Including me."

"Arn't we the cocky one?"

"I just know any woman in their right mind couldn't possibly resist my blonde hair, puppy dog eyes, and playboy attitude."

"Well, I think you just met her."

Logan leaned in towards her, nearly two inches away from her face, "Are you sure about that."

"Not entirely." She whispered.

Logan closed the gap and kissed her so gently it felt like a feather upon her lips. When he pulled away Rory's eyes were still closed and she looked dazed, "That's what I thought."

Little did they know that Dean Forester was searching for Rory and looked into the pool house just as Logan shared the feathery kiss. Not looking very happy with what he saw.

A/N: Well obviously he's not going to be to happy. His girlfriend is locking lips with another man. gasp Oh the Drama! Anyways, Lots of Reviews would be nice. By the way, this is a ROGAN!


	2. Not enough excitment

**Unexpected Moments**

By: Keiko-Miko101

Dean put his hand on the handle to the door of the pool house but paused as he heard the voice of the boy who kissed Rory, "So who's it gonna be, Ace?"

"Beg Pardon?" Rory questioned.

"Well, Your grandparents obviously threw this party for you to choose one these fine eligible men." Logan told her.

Finn fell to his knees, holding a vase full of flowers and a bottle of wine in the other, "Pick me!"

"Pick Me!" Called out the many other men. But Rory just smiled and blushed, hiding her briliant blue eyes from everyone's veiw.

"But I'm exotic," Finn told her, his accent much thicker than usual.

Colin laughed, "So is the asian bird flu."

Rory laughed, looking up at Finn, "I'm sorry, Finn. I would, it's just. I have a boyfriend." All the boys seemed to groan.

"You have a boyfriend, Ace?" Logan questioned.

"Makin' you jealous, Huntzberger?" Logan laughed at her question.

"Me? Jealous? Your a very funny woman, Rory Gilmore."

Rory laughed, "I know, I get it from my mother. A very charming woman. You would love her. Very energe-" her mouth stopped moving when she looked out the sliding door and saw Dean staring at her, "Dean! Don't just stand there! Come in here!"

Logan's head turned to look the direction of Rory's, "Your boyfriend, Ace?" His eyebrows were raised with curiousity.

"Yeah," she murmured as Dean walked up to her, "Dean, this is Logan. Logan, this is Dean."

"Hey." Dean said quietly. His bangs fell right in front of his eyes as he held out his hand politely to Logan.

"Hey man," Logan took his hand and shook it, smirked, and winked, "Your the famous boyfriend that captivates Rory."

"I guess so." Dean said coldly.

Rory looked at Dean, "Dean, Come here." She pulled him outside, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Rory peered into his dark brown eyes, "If somethings bothering you-"

"Nothings bothering me Rory!" he snapped at her.

Rory bit her lip, fighting back the tears, "I'm sorry. Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Well, for starters, mind explaining the lip lock?" Rory bit her bottom lipharder and looked apologetically into his eyes.

"I'm-"

"You know what? I'm just gonna endthis right now. Before it gets out of line." He turned his back and started to walk towards the back gate.

"What! Why?"

"Because Rory, I'm not just not enough to keep you satisfied anymore!" Rory ran her fingers through her hair worriedly, "Don't even try and deny it. You need exciting new things in your life. Things that I can't give you, but he can." He pointed to Logan through the window.

Rory sighed not denying any of it, she closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. Shook her arms and opened her eyes again just to see Dean walking through the back gate to his truck.

Trying to calm herself down she took another deep breath that came out as a sob, she sunk to her knees and started to cry. Her hair hung loosely hiding her face from all the boys in the pool house.

She heard the sliding door slide open and the sound of footsteps approaching her shaking body. The man crouched down and gently called out her nickname, "Ace, You alright?"

"What does it look like?" She let herself start to slump all the way to the floor but Logan grabbed her, lifted her up bridal style and carried her inside.

"Stupid question. I'm sorry," He sat her down on the couch, and sat next to her, putting his arm around her, letting her body lean into his, "He had no right to do that."

"He had every right. He saw our little kiss a few minutes before he came in." Logan groaned knowing that only led to bad things, whatever the scenario might've been.

"I'm sorry." he whispered in her ear.

Rory laughed and sobbed at the same time, "It would've happened anyways. He couldn't keep me occupied for very long. Just like he said. I need someone who can give me excitement."

"Psh. Don't you even worry about what kind of man you need. Even if you're surrounded by them." Rory laughed, "You just need some good food, alcohol, and a sappy movie and you'll be set for the next few days."

"Thanks, Loga-" Logan put his hand over her mouth, and then took it off. He patted his lap and Rory took the opening and rested her head on his lap.

"Just relax right now, Okay?" Rory nodded as Logan's fingers started to run through her silky brown hair. Her eyes started to become heavy as she watched all the men around her laugh and drink and felt the hand that was playing gently with her hair.

Within the minute, Rory was asleep on Logan's lap. And all Logan could do was smile. No matter how much hurt she was feeling, he couldn't help the triumph of 'winning' the girl.

87878787

Laughter, shouting, the shuffling of feet made Rory's curiousity boil over the rim of her pot. She opened her eyes to see some of the boys wrestling on the floor, and the rest either chearing or booing.

She felt that her head was rested on something so she turned her head so she was looking up at the ceiling, she looked at what she was lying on and nearly rolled off of the couch, "Morning Ace."

"Whats going on?" Logan laughed at her as he helped her up, massaging her shouldersbefore she fell back onto his lap, "Oh yeah. I remember."

"It's okay, Ace. We're all here for you. Even if they don't show it." Rory snorted, "Okay, maybe they ALL arn't here for you, but they have no idea who you are."

"Right, maybe four of youmen are here for me." She snuggled into the pillow that he just slipped under her head.

"Three. Me, Colin, and Finn."

"Correction, Four. You, Colin, Finn, and My grandpa."

"Yes but your grandfather has no idea your heart was just ripped out of your chest and savagely stomped on." Rory groaned and burried her head into the pillow, "Right sorry, no reminders."

"I need coffee." Logan laughed at her muffled response.

"You wanna go get some coffee?"

She lifted her head up and looked into his dark eyes, "Really?"

Logan put his hand on her head and smirked at her, "Yes, really. Anywhere you wanna go too. New York?"

She sat up and sat cross legged, "New York? Are you sure your willing to bring me to New York for a cup of coffee?"

"There's no other girl I would do it for. C'mon, Ace." He stood up and grabbed her hand. Pulling her out of the pool house and into the main house.

As he reached the maid to ask for thier coats Emily appeared, "Where in the world would you two be heading?" She sounded motherly, but her expression was amused.

"Coffee for the young lady, Emily. Is that alright?"

"She old enough to make her own decisions." Rory smiled and waved goodbye.

"Bye Gramma."

"Bye Rory." Rory grabbed her coat and pulled Logan out of the house before he even had his coat on.

Logan slipped on his coat and then took her to his car, opened the door for her and smirked, "To New York we go."

87878787

It wasn't long that Logan was pulling Rory into a little coffee shop, telling her about how he had found such a hidden place.

"It's so adorable in here." Logan smiled and sat down, after seating Rory, "I'm sure I'm not the first girl to tell you this though, Am I?"

"Actually you are. I've never taken any of the girls I've seen here." Rory blinked, processing what he just told her. First girl?

"Wow, Huntzberger, I would've never guessed."

Logan smiled, "I'm full of surprises, don't forget that."

"Oh how could I ever forget. I mean, I jumped of of a large . . thing . . . with you. I think I'm expecting only the most surprising from you."

Logan leaned back on his chair, "Speaking of that. I read your article."

"Did you really?" She took a sip of coffee as she listened to what he was about to say."

"Yes. And, I was really picking up on the vibe of everything. Good stuff ya got there, Ace." Rory graciously smiled, and saluted him.

"All hail! A Huntzberger has complimented I, the amazing, the youngest, most brilliant Loralei Gilmore."

"Loralei Gilmore? I thought your mom's name is Loralei?"

"She is. I'm Loralei Leigh Gilmore. Rory for short. Obviously." She rolled her eyes at herself.

"I won't ask anymore until your completely in tune on what your saying. Which could be a few days."

Rory smiled and leaned back, "I just need a gallon of ice cream, some other junk food. And other necasities. I don't think it'll actually hit me until I get home."

"So, what your saying is, let's see just how late we can stay out?"

"Exactly."

**A/N:**

**I have no Idea what else to write for this chapter. So I'll give you two choices and whichever gets the most encouragment, will be what happens in the next.**

**1) Rory and Logan run into Jess.**

**2) Rory gets completely out of her mind drunk and ends up crashing at Logan's. Wakes up and thinks she slept with him.**

**Pick whichever you like the most!**

**Both is possible too.**

**Keiko**


	3. To the Bar!

**Unexpected Moments**

**To The Bar!**

_By: Chechi Huntzberger_

Rory slid her chair out, stood up and walked over to where Logan was sitting, "C'mon Huntzberger, Are you gonna wallow with me or not?"

His eyes took in her entire posture, confident in her strides she made, sorrow in her eyes, anxiousness in the way her shoulders slouched just very slightly, "Now that I think about it. I may just head home. It is getting me kind of tired."

"Oh please!" She rolled her crystal blue eyes, "You? Tired? At . . . . " She looked to her watch and smiled, "11:30 at night. I don't think so."

He smiled as he stood up next to her, "Well, If you say so. I guess I have to go." He watched her start walking towards the door, letting her skirt sway from side to side as he hear shone from the dull lights in the cafe, "Hey Ace, where are we going?"

She looked over her shoulder and grinned, "How should I know? I'm living in the moment." Logan laughed, and started to walk towards her, "And those moments are slipping by, so lets get a move on!"

He followed her shadow, entranced by her every movement, as if in a daze his footsteps led him right into a young man walking in, "Watch it."

"Sorry, man." He looked up to see a handsome looking man, with dark brown eyes, and a broody type of posture, "I didn't see you."

"Whatever, Just watch where your walking." The young man told him, Logan smiled and tipped his head, walking out the door and running right into Rory.

"Rory? What'd you stop like that for?" Rory's eyes were glued to the back of the young man through the window, "What's up? Do you know him?"

"Do I know him? I more than know him! He's my ex boyfriend, Jess." Her eyes were glazed over as if reminicing in the not so long ago past, "He left me a week before Prom. Ran out. Didn't see me graduate. Blah. Blah. Blah."

"Ah. Ex Boyfriend." He shuffled his feet on the sidewalk, not exactly sure on how he should handle the situation, "Do . . you . . um . . wanna talk about it?"

Rory peered into his eyes, and smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but I think we should just get going to the next bar we see. Have some fun, you can pick up some babes. Whatever."

"There's only one babe for me tonight Darlin, and I'm looking at her." Rory smiled and curtsied.

"You shouldn't use the Cowboy talk. Not very fitting with you. You seem more of a smooth talk, smiles, and twinkly eyes." Logan laughed, "It's true! Your a very suave kind of guy. Well, most think your a hottie, but . . "

"Ace, your just too cute when you babble," Rory looked down, attempting to hide her blush behind her silky brown hair, "And even more cute when your embarassed," Logan smiled at her quiet show of embarassment.

He unexpectedly grabbed her hand and drug her to the limo, "To the bar!" Rory laughed as her eyes took in Logan, she nodded in approvement, and slid into the limo.

"To the bar!"

Sophies and Rogans all the way

The sun was shining, horns were honking, and Rory's cell phone was ringing, she moaned and pulled her head up, "The Light! It burns!" She dug her head into the pillow and opened it sticking it next to her ear, her muffled voice came through, "Hello?"

"Rory? Oh thank God! I thought you were in trouble or worse!" Loralei's voice rang through, Rory moaned even louder into the pillow.

"No. Not dead. Just hung over," Her eyes took in the light unwillingly, she stared at the bathroom door, she heard the shower going and had no idea how to react.

"Oh Hun, What happened? Are you at Deans?"

Rory blinked, thought for a moment, and answered, "Dean broke up with me. Logan saw the entire thing happen so we ditched Grandma's party and I saw Jess, but he didn't see me, and then we got drunk. And now, I'm sitting in a bed that's in a very nice hotel."

"Awe, Babe. Are you okay?" Her voice loud, turned quieter and soft, "Do you want me to come get you? Wait, where are you?"

"New York, I think I'm gonna stay. Cool down for a couple days then come home. I don't think I can face home right now."

"That's understandable. Call me later, Kay babe?"

"Yeah. I love you, Mom. Talk to you later."

"Love you too." Then the phone went quiet and Rory flipped her phone shut, and sat completely up. Thinking of what she may have done the night before, _'Did I . . . No . . Don't even go there till you hear proof that you did.'_

She rubbed her eyes and looked around, it really was a nice hotel room, but before she could actually get up and find out how nice, Logan walked out of the bathroom door, clad in only a robe, "Morning, Ace. How'd you sleep?"

"Apparently like a baby. I don't have the slightest memory of anything at all from last night since the third bar and the fith drink." She watched him carefully for his reaction.

"Well then, you wouldn't remember mind blowing sex we shared when we got back to the room. Would you?" Rory's eyes grew wide as Logan laughed, "Kidding, Ace. Just kidding!"

Rory grabbed her pillow and threw it at his head, he ducked just in the nick of time, "Don't do that to me! I can't remember well when things happen unless I've had some sort of mind blowing expierence, which means that even if we did have sex. It must have not of been very good if I have no memory of it at all."

"Ouch. That hurts, Ace." Logan put a hand up to his heart in mock pain.

"Oh, I'm sure it does."

"Ace, do you doubt my feelings for you?" Rory rolled her eyes and threw a second pillow at his head, of he barely evaded.

"Shower. Go. Now." She pointed towards the door, her blue eyes sparkled with amusment, not many people could keep her amused when she woke up and Logan Huntzberger had seemingly done it effortlessly.

"I never thought that Rory Gimore could be so forward, but if you wanna have it your way then off to the shower. You comin'?" He teasingly asked her, raising his eyebrows suggestively and giving her a playful smirk.

"Hardy Har Har Huntzberger. Nice Try, but not gonna work. I'm not that easy."

"Are you implying that you may be easy?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the door yet again, "Go." Logan gave her a cheeky grin, but disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Once she heard the water running, she fell back onto the mattress, letting out a long and wistful sigh, she would've never thought that she would end up spending the night at the Plaza with Logan Huntzberger because of a breakup.

She lay there for about twenty minutes just staring at the ceiling, her eyes were glazed holding back the tears she had been keeping in since she realized that Dean was out of her life once again, "What'm I gonna do?" She asked the ceiling.

"Well, I don't know. For starters, You could take a shower. You look pretty nasty from all of our lovely drinking escapades we had in so many bars last night." The deep voice replying to her answer scared her witless.

She sat up quickly and stared at Logan's freshly shaved face, "Logan I-"

"Don't worry about it, Ace. It'll all work out in time." She smiled sadly, and stood up, "To the shower, I'm presuming?"

"Yup, I need to look lovely to spend the morning in the presence of someone so high and mighty."

"Aw, Thanks Ace."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about my shoes." Before Logan could reply she was in the shower, debating on how she should handle everything.

RoganSophie

She walked out of the bathroom, looking refreshed and ready, for what? She had no idea. That was all up to the man with gorgeous, soft, brown eyes she had "spent" the night with.

"Ah! The exquisite Rory Gilmore comes out looking even more beautiful than she did with tousled hair, rumpled cloths, and a quite dead looking face," Logan's eyes were full of admiration and amusment.

"You know, I could just leave."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

"There is no fun. It's meant to be my wallowing period. Where I eat massive amounts of junk food while watching sappy romance movies. Than, after that period, I get out the credit card and do some retail therepy, is you wish. Where I compulsively buy pretty much anything my eyes reach that I love."

"How about we hit the shopping first, then, you can eat massive amounts of junk food while watching 'The Notebook'? I'll even let you you my black card."

Rory stared into Logan's dark brown eyes, that were as appealing as a freshly brewed cup of coffee from Luke's in the morning, "Well, I don't know."

"C'mon Ace! You need this! Splurge a little! Get your mind of the guy that didn't see good enough for you anyways!" All Rory could do was stare at his perfect complextion. His closeness brought on the tantalizing feeling to run her fingers through his perfectly touseled blonde locks.

Her eyes wandered further down, to his button up shirt, with three of the buttons not yet fastened, his toned chest screamed for her to run down. Though embarassed she may be to admit it, even to herself, she was very fond of checking him out.

As she continued to stare, Logan started to catch onto the fact that Rory had been been very engrossed in his anatomy, "Ahem," Rory blinked, and looked directly into his eyes, "Though I'm well aware of the fact that I'm a very lovely sight, you haven't answered my question."

Rory's face quickly started to change from her natural color to a very light shade of pink, "Oh, uh. Sure. Though you don't have to pay."

"Of course I do. I need to help you get over that guy. So I don't have to see a very depressed journalist walking around everyday." Rory smiled at Logan's sincerity.

"Well, I guess, just as long as we don't spend too much."

"What! And ruin the fun of being in New York?" He gave her a reprimanding look, "I don't think so. I'll spend as much as I please on you while we're here."

Rory sighed giving up, "Alright. But! You have to buy things for yourself too!"

"I guess I could do that, if it makes you feel any better."

"It will."

"So shall we get ready and head out for a wonderful day in New York!"

"We shall!"

A/N:

I'm so sorry for the long wait. And even then, it's a pretty short chapter. I promise I'll get the next chapter out in less than a week. And ti'll be long too! Nothing like this crappy thing! Also any ideas don't be afraid to give em to me!

Chechi Huntzberber


	4. A simple Cafe'

Unexpected Moments

By: Somebody's Ace (Chechi Huntzberger)

Chapter Four: Beleza Sencilla

A small cafe' on the corner of an unknown street, tables out on the outside sitting area, beauitul white chairs that curved, and umbrellas that shaded the peaceful people from the sun. Rory stared in awe as she took in every little detail of _'Belleza sencilla.' _

"Logan, how did you find this place? It's nearly impossible to know about this place unless you live near hear." Her brilliant blue eyes took it in, "Its like, a magical place. It's definately a place I could find myself going often to sit down with a good book and an excelent cup of coffee.That's if they have good coffe, I mean."

Logans smile grew wide was he watched her, "Belleza sencilla, Ace, Belleza sencilla. It all has to do with what kind of exploring skills you have, and how many times you've been to New York."

"First, you take me shopping to some of the best stores around, and carry the bags! Then, you take me to Central Park, to have a picnic while eating some of the best Junk food ever made! And! Yes and! Apparently you know just how much I love to find a small place to coffee, and it's secluded."

"Quite a mouth you've got there, Ace. Maybe we should actually get inside and get something really great to drink. They have some of the best coffee in New York!" Rory looked into his deep brown eyes, reading his joy, excitment, and pure happiness of showing someone a good time.

"You sure do know how to woo a Gilmore Girl."

Logan's smile faded into a satisfied smirk, he raised eyebrows, and winked at her, "I try."

Rory grinned, "I'm sure you do."

"Well, let's go in." Logan grabbed her hand and brought her into the cafe', Rory immediatly looked over at Logan, he looked back at her, grinning ear to ear, "What now?"

"Books? You brought me to a Cafe' that has books! Actual literature! You have no end to the surprises, do you?"

"I thought you, more than anyone, would appreciate all of the books they carry here. Lots of Hemmingway, and They have Pride and Prejudice. I saw you were reading that a couple weeks ago, by the way it was to tattered, I figured you read it often."

"One. Out of many. I can never seem to stop reading. It's like, the book takes my mind as its hostage, and all it wants is for me to finish the book, then, I'm free. Untill, that is, I open another one."

They sat in a very cushioned deep burgendy chair, quietly contemplating what was next, they were both staring at the table.

Logan broke the silence, "So . . . Should we play a question game to learn some dirt on each other?"

"Like . . . You ask a question . . I answer, than I ask you a question and so on?" Rory was intruiged, she wanted to know a little dirt on the one and only Logan Huntzberger, "Fine . . let's do it."

"Alright . . I'll go first. Full Name?"

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third."

"Interesting name . . " Rory rolled her eyes, and tapped her fingers lightly on the table, "Mine's Logan Elias Huntzberger. The one and only."

"Most embarassing memory?"

Logans eyes went wide, quickly he regained his composure, "You sure do dig deep fast. Let me think," his brows furrowed, as he thought looking up he said, "Okay, don't laugh," he took a deep breath, "When I was seven, I flashed an entire Society Fucntion, and . . . they got it on tape."

"That not so bad."

"Oh really whats yours?"

Rory blushed, "Well, When I was about sixteen, I got my first kiss in a drug store after he kissed me, I told him thank you and ran away, shoplifting some corn startch."

"You said Thank you?"

"Yes! Or theres the time when I threw a fit in my English Class, in front of everyone, because I was ten minutes late and couldn't take my test to catch me up from transfering. . . I mean, I went ballistic. Screamed at Paris, and Tristan Dugrey. It didn't help that on my way to rushing to school, a deer hit my car."

"You hit a deer?"

"No! The deer hit my car! I was at a stop sign! I was on the phone with my best friend, Lane, she asked me if it was a four way. Pretty embarassing."

"That she asked you if it was a four way?"

Rory laughed, "No, walking into class and trying to explain the reason of why I was late. But Mr. Madine, my English teacher, told me that because I was ten minutes late, I couldn't take the test. So I freaked," She thought for a moment at the just right way to word what she was going to say, "I pretty much told Paris that she had no life, and Dugrey to call me Rory."

"What did he call you before?"

"Mary." Her face completely void of any emotion.

Logans, however, cracked into a full fledged grin, "You were the schools Mary?" Rory let go or her stone face, and smiled, nodding her head.

"Okay, I believe it's my turn," Logan nodded, he focused all of his attention on her, "Favorite Quality in yourself?"

Logan didn't think twice on this, "The way I know how to take things seriously, but always manage to have a more than just a little fun fun," Rory nodded, he did have a talent for making the best of most situations, "And you, what's yours?"

"I'd have to say . . " She paused thinking for a moment, "My ability to think straight in horrible situations."

Logan smiled, "You do really know how to get things right when everyone else is in a panic. Except, a few minor times."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Next Question: The Bangles or Brittney Spears?"

"The Bangles?" Rory nodded her head in approvement, "So I see you agree with my choice. Good."

"I love all kinds of music, I do even listen to Brittney Spears, but I go for the classic songs. Broadways and Musicals! Oh, do I love to watch Broadways. I hear 'Wicked' is coming to Hartford for two weeks in a few months and I'm dying to go!"

"Just dying too? Or willing to kill?" Logan's inquisitive questions got him a grin from Rory.

"It all depends on a the situation I'm in how attempting to get said tickets." Logan laughed, she never failed to amaze him with her fast paced response, he rarely came across someone who could keep up with him when he was really into a discussion.

"How about I make it easy for you?" Logan inquired, his eyes bright with the childlike glee when he thought about something deviant.

"What?" She said slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Well, I could take you, get backstage passes, you could meet the stars. Aaaand, give us more time to get to know each other while inbetween things and enjoy each other's company." Rory just laughed at him, watching him carefully for his reaction, he paused in mid explanation, "What?"

"Of course, if you can get the tickets. But did you even realize that you just started to ramble off reasons why I should go with you to Wicked when all you had to do was ask and I would have willingly went with you, but now not only do you have a date with me, but you get to be mercilessly teased by me." She grinned, inhaling in lost air from a very long ramble about a ramble.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd love to go with you. You'd keep me on my toes at intermission and before and after the show."

He smirked, "I suppose I would." Rory laughed, and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, "What!?"

"I saw that suggestive look. You really are the playboy of Yale . . . "

"Of Yale!!?? I was thinking more like all of Conneticuit." Rory rolled her eyes, one of his eyesbrows raised, "Don't think so?"

"Oh, I know so. It's just funny that your so into yourself."

"I'm not into myself, I only have a very high self-esteem." Rory just laughed at his off-hand response, "Ooookay . . I guess, I do think I'm pretty hot."

"You guess?"

"Yes, I guess," he rolled his eyes, "Okay, I know I'm pretty hot," before she could answer him he stood up, "We better get out coffe before it's too late and we have to stay another night in New York."

"Just get me a black coffee."

"Alrighty."

Rory watched him walke up to the front counter, shamelessly, for once, letting her eyes roam his back side, grinning as she thought about all of the wicked things she wanted to do to him. In midthought she stopped herself, realizing that she had just been dumped by the man she thought she loved the day before.

"Ah. . . Rory, You need to think before you do stuff like this," Leaning forward she let her arms rest on the table, "And . . now . . I'm talking to myself. . . "

As she was talking she heard a chuckle behind her, she manuevered herself to turn around, "What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing much, just that I never pinned you as one to talk to yourself."

"I usually don't. But I guess some people lead me to do crazy things," he carefully handed her the cup of coffee, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Really though, It was really nice of you to do this for me."

"Just helping out a friend who was in need of some help." Rory raised one of her eyebrows, mocking his earlier behavior, "Not that I'm sayin you need help."

She took a sip of her coffee and savored the strong flavor that took over her taste buds, "I'm telling you thank you because I did need help. You freak."

"Right." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.  
"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you." She watched him carefully, he really seemed different than what she was used to.

"Thats because I don't think your in this friendship for the money."

"I'm always in it for the money."

He rolled her eyes as she laughed, "Most people I hang out with just suck up to me. With you, I don't you'd like to me if I sucked."

"I would tell you. It's my job as a reporter to tell the truth," She leaned back into the table, looking straight into his eyes, "But even if I wasn't a reporter. I would."

"Thanks for the honesty."

"Well, if its honesty you want, you don't exactly look good in that shirt. It doesn't flatter you very well."

"I'm not sure if I wanted that much honesty," Rory gulped down the last bit of her coffee and carefully banged her cup down on the table, "You done?"

"No, I just slammed down my cup to emphasize how much I hated this coffee," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice."

"Right. Well, you ready to head home?"

She nodded, "I have to talk to my mom and start up a proper wallowing for a good three months or so."

"Well, then, off to bring Rory home to three months of wallowing!"

"Don't put it like that! It makes me sound pathetic! Wallowing is natural for girls. Guys, they just brood around a lot."

"Alrighty then, let's get a move on."

292129212921

Rory sat inside of the limo, her eyes watched as the car slowly pulled into her driveway she stared at the house, willing it to disappear so she could just sit there and peacefully think, in the comfortable silence she was sharing with Logan.

"Well," she said, as she gave up the fact that their time together was done fore now, "Thanks for the great time."

"No problem."

"I'm gonna go now."

"Bye Ace."

"See ya later, Logan." She opened the door, and took a step out and stood, slamming the door shut she waved, and walked up to the porch where she sat down on the patio chair, "This was definately by far the weirdest post break up I've ever expieranced."

(A/N: So I know it was kind of cheasy but I tried . . it took forever . . which makes me a liar, but if its any sort of excuse, I have a very short Attention Span, making it hard for me to keep my attention on one story for too long, so I've been doing really really good with this story! Please review!! .)


End file.
